


casual partners 3

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-02
Updated: 2003-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLark fantasizing. hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	casual partners 3

## casual partners 3

by coriander

<http://www.geocities.com/coriander19_99>

* * *

Clark stood in front of his locker, trying to remember which books he's going to need for the 

day. This should have been an easy task seeing as he's been doing the same thing every morning 

for the past 4 months of school, but somehow he couldn't concentrate. His mind kept on drifting 

between the amazing night of wild sex he and Pete had, and the dreams he had of him and Sean 

having sex. 

So he just stood in front of his locker with a glazed look in his eyes and a silly grin 

on his face. 

"Looks like someone got laid last night," whispered a voice in his ear, making him shiver. 

He turned around to see Sean standing very close to him, leering. 

Clark's smile turned into a smirk, and he leaned back on his locker, sizing Sean up. 

"I suppose you could say that," he replied with a low voice. 

Sean moved even closer, so close in fact, that they could smell each other's breath. 

"is that so?" he purred while lightly brushing his nose against Clark's. 

"what's it to ya?" asked Clark, as he ran his hands inside Sean's letter jacket, lightly tugging 

on the black t-shirt Sean's was wearing under, pulling him flush against him. 

He gasped as he felt Sean's hard on brushing against his stomach. He loved that he had to look up 

a bit in order to look into Sean's eyes. It was very rare for him to find a partner who was 

taller than him. 

Sean raised a hand, softly ran his fingers through Clark's hair, then firmly hung on as he pulled 

Clarks head up for a kiss. At first he only teased, softly licking Clark's lips, nibbling a bit, 

but pulling away every time Clark tried to deepened the kiss. Finally he teased Clark's lips open 

\- not that he found much resistance - and licked the inside of his mouth. He heard Clark whimper 

and smiled against his lips as he kissed him even harder, licking every part of his mouth, and 

playing with his tongue... 

**"... CLARK!!!"**

"Huh?" replied Clark as he jumped out of his skin. He looked blankly at Chloe before he 

recognized her. He blink, shook his head as he tried to dissipate the effects of his fantasy - 

his hard on to be more specific - so that he could pay attention to his friend... who was glaring 

at him. 

"Hey Chloe!" he smiled innocently at her. 

"Don't `hey Chloe' me Clark Kent. I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes, 

and I was getting worried that you'd start humping your locker! What did I tell you about 

thinking about sex in school? Now we're probably going to be late to class! I don't even know why 

I bother with you. I should have left you here and gone to class but nooo, I had to care about 

your future! Why am I always taking care of you anyhow? Don't you have..." 

Clark tuned her out because he knew she had a long way to go. She did this every time she caught 

him daydreaming in school and it was obvious that he was thinking about sex. The sad thing was 

that he blushed every time that happened, and seeing that he was a healthy teenage... something, 

that happened quite often. He didn't even want to think about what happened when the had gotten 

that red stone... He winced thinking of all the boys he had `convinced' to join him in to whatever 

deserted spot that he could find in school. He had even seduced boys - who until that episode, 

had thought themselves to be straight - and where still avoiding him to this day. That even 

included the very happily married new young football coach. 

"... are you even listening to me?!" yelled Chloe when she realized that his eyes were glazing over 

again. 

Clark was about to stutter some BS response when the bell rang. 

"Oh no! Come on, we're late! We'll finish this conversation later," she growled before she ran 

towards her class. 

Clark sighed, and hurried to class. He had a hot football player to stare at and fantasize about! 

Although he hated to bring attention to himself, he was glad that most of Smallville's populace 

owed him their life someway or the other. That is the only reason why he could get away with 

being openly gay, and openly stare and flirt with the male population without fear of being 

picked on. Not that they could do him much harm, but it's the principle of the thing. He tried to 

be discreet whenever he was picking out his latest conquest however. Just because he had `carte 

blanche' didn't mean that everyone else did. He wouldn't want one of his new `friends' to suffer 

just because he was a horny bastard! So far, the only person that people suspected that he was 

sleeping with was Lex, and they couldn't touch Lex, and hated him either way, so it was ok. 

Speaking of Lex, he was going to have to pay him a visit soon! He missed his boyfriend. No matter 

how yummy his new conquests were, they didn't compare to the man he loved. 

* * *

Author's note: Sorry about the delay and the fact that this chapter's so short. I've been so busy 

I kinda forgot that I was writing a few stories. Plus I though that I had marked this NC17 and 

that it was taken down. Sorry bout that. I promise to try and write more often! Review please! 


End file.
